


Lessons Learned

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney teaches Leonard how to be a good curate and in returns learns about life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge: Teaching prompt

Sidney Chambers hadn’t expected to have a curate assisting him at St Andrew and St Mary, but nevertheless he did his best to teach Leonard Finch everything he needed to know.  He taught Leonard what to include in his sermons, and more importantly what to leave out.  He taught him how to take a PCC meeting and persuade the members to agree to his suggestions without being aware that’s what they were doing.  And when it was time to meet those who had been bereaved he taught Leonard how to ensure the necessary forms were completed without causing additional distress.  
  
In return Leonard taught Sidney more about God’s love and how, even though someone fails and does not live up to the standards of other people, God still loves them.  He taught him to relax a little and enjoy the simple pleasures: the beauty of sunrise across the Fens and the fun of watching Dickens bouncing through the long grass in a meadow strewn with flowers.  And above everything else Leonard taught Sidney he did not have to fight his mental battles alone, he was amongst friends who would listen but not judge and who would always care for him.


End file.
